


Fan Service

by athenasmile



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmile/pseuds/athenasmile
Summary: That had shut Tzuyu up, and finally pondered about what her best friend had just said. And the more she’d thought about it, the more everything about her situation made sense.“I’m in love with Sana.”
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen deep and hard for this ship, and I just can't NOT write about them anymore. PLEASE SEND HELP.  
> Enjoy!

_“You shouldn’t flirt with people easily like that.”_

_“You shouldn’t fall for people who flirt with you.”_

A girl watched, phone in her hands, as she laid in bed. She had been ready to sleep for a while, but the realm of dreams wouldn’t take her, so she decided to fiddle with her phone, thus the random video.

Though it wasn’t _just_ a random video; it had been of her friends, her fellow TWICE members - Sana and Momo, as was indicated on the title, “Sana and Momo flirting”.

Reading the title had the girl holding her phone tighter, the scrunch on her eyebrow getting deeper, her neutral expression turning more into a frown, a sigh briefly escaping her lips.

_“I guess I won’t be falling asleep any time soon.”_ She mused.

It had been years since she fell, and only over a few months since she _knew_ that she was in love with the group’s resident _flirt._ And what an eye-opener that moment was. Years of not knowing why her mood would dampen, and her face turned from a smile into its signature poker face, then it was like everything made sense. And it wasn’t even through self-reflection that she found out.

* * *

Tzuyu had a day-off so she had invited her best friend, Elkie, out on a shopping date. In the middle of the trip, they took a break in a cute cafe - to talk and catch up with their hectic lives.

“So how’s Sana these days?” Elkie asked before taking a sip of her drink.

“Sana?” Tzuyu confirmed, wondering why it was Sana her best friend was asking about. “Well, she’s doing fine, I guess? Everybody in TWICE is. Despite it being tiring, it’s also fun.”

“Not _that_. You know?” Elkie asked once more, staring at her friend as if doing so would allow her to understand what she meant. It did not. Tzuyu was still looking at Elkie as if she grew a second head.

Sighing, Elkie finally revealed. “Is she still flirting with the other members to get you jealous?”

Well, that hadn’t been what Tzuyu was expecting. The question caught her so off-guard, that she blanked out for no less than 30 seconds before her cognitive functions returned. Also, because Elkie had pinched her cheeks to snap her out of it.

“What? Sa- Flirting? Me? Jealous? Wha-” Tzuyu continued to ramble, her hands making wild gestures in the air.

Elkie pinched her other cheek to grab her once more scattered attention — or maybe it was focused this time, only on Sana. “As funny it is to watch you ramble like that, you have to calm down. I won’t carry you back to your place if you pass out.”

After a few deep breaths, and a couple of sips from her drink, Tzuyu finally calmed down enough to ask a coherent question. “Why would **_I_** get jealous of Sana?” It just wasn’t the _proper_ question.

“Not ‘of Sana’, of the other members. Of whoever she’s flirting with to grab your attention.” Elkie offhandedly clarified, still finding Tzuyu’s _situation_ funny.

Seeing Tzuyu about to deny through another comeback, Elkie added. “Just think about it. You said that you’d just suddenly get antsy whenever she hugs or kisses someone. You mean to tell me you haven’t figured out why?”

That had shut Tzuyu up, and finally pondered about what her best friend had just said. And the more she’d thought about it, the more everything about her situation made sense.

_“I’m in love with Sana.”_

* * *

And she hadn’t been acting any different since. Nor would she. How could she? Sana’s known to hug, and kiss the members of TWICE that Tzuyu felt as if she’d lose something as a person if she were to confess to someone who had just shown platonic physical affection to the people that she’d consider as a second family. Every touch is for the camera — fan service — so that the fans would be hyped up, and come back for more, to heighten their career. And every self-respecting boy/girl group knew this.

That’s why if Sana had her arms around Mina during a fan photo shoot, it’s okay. If Sana was being fed by Dahyun during a VLive, it’s acceptable. If Sana was verbally flirting with Momo on camera, it’s normal. If Sana was trying to kiss — sometimes failing, sometimes succeeding by accident — Jeongyeon on live performances, it’s allowed. Everything was merely fan service. It should be okay, but she’s not.

So during their longer-than-usual break, Tzuyu decided to fly back to Taiwan to gather her thoughts — clear her mind of all things “Sana”. And it was working until Tzuyu _accidentally_ opened a video clip of one of TWICE’s VLives - the one that had Sana verbally flirting with Momo, setting her off into another night of jealousy and more pining.

* * *

About a week before she was to return back to Seoul, Tzuyu had been lying on her bed, crossing out her mental checklist of things she still had to do — she did not want to forget anything, or have to do it last minute. The stray thought of Sana this morning may have had her wanting to do something — _anything_ — to get her mind off of the Japanese beauty, lest she spend the whole day thinking about her. Not like she wouldn’t regardless, but at least she tried.

_“Went and hung out with Elkie - check.”_ Tzuyu thought, extending her finger out — counting the items on the list.

_“Paid grandma a visit; bought the members souvenirs - what else is there?”_ Tzuyu finalized in her head, trying to recall if she had missed anything.

Her musing was cut short when her phone began to ring. _“Was there anyone I was supposed to meet today?”_ She wondered — reaching for her phone on her night stand.

Looking at the caller ID didn’t answer any questions — it was an unknown number, and though she’s reluctant to answer, only a handful know of her personal number, so it _should_ be someone she knew.

“Hello?”

“Tzuyu!” The caller excitedly answered, making Tzuyu yank her phone away from her ears. And although she _should_ get mad at the caller for almost blowing her ears off, she just couldn’t. For just by calling her name, Tzuyu knew who the caller was.

“Sana?” She asked with a mixture of confusion, excitement, and fondness.

“Yup. I just wanted to know if you were doing anything today?” Sana answered, her excitement leaking through her voice.

“Just lounging at home, I guess? Why?”

“Nothing really. See ya!”

And before Tzuyu could ask any more, Sana had ended the call, making her even more confused. Not giving her time to ponder more, the doorbell went off, so she pushed the call to the back of her head, and answered the door. Not that she needed to, as the one to greet her was…

“SANA?!”

“Hello again.” Sana greeted with a small wave, the smile on her face as excited as she heard it on the phone.

“But you were...and you said...and you’re-” Tzuyu rambled, coherence all but lost.

Sana, finding Tzuyu's rambling cute, giggled and without hesitating, hugged the younger girl.

“Are you just gonna stare at me the whole day? Not even gonna let me in?” Sana teasingly whispered, still holding Tzuyu in an embrace.

Caught off guard, especially because it was _Sana_ , Tzuyu spluttered to make some excuse, but stopped when the Japanese giggled again, causing her to breathe on her ear. If she wasn’t blushing before, she was totally now. And before she could embarrass herself further, the Taiwanese had the insight to backpedal — bringing the two of them further inside, before the arm that hadn’t reflexively hugged Sana back, pushed the door close.

Now in the comfort of her house, Tzuyu had calmed down from the abrupt appearance of the girl she couldn’t stop thinking of since she went back home — and even way before she did. Sana had stopped giggling, seemingly merely enjoying the contact with her fellow TWICE member. And really, Tzuyu could never bring herself to push the girl away, so she did what her heart had wanted her to do in the first place, and brought her other arm around the girl, hugging Sana fully — letting her enjoy the moment.

“When did you arrive?” Tzuyu asked in a whisper, afraid that speaking any louder would break the moment.

“Just this morning actually. Surprise?”

Tzuyu could only hum in affirmation. Though she wished that Sana told her, so she could have fetched her at the airport.

The silence that came after was broken when a cough sounded from behind her, and Tzuyu had to let go to properly introduce her _friend_ to her mom. Not like she had to, since her mom definitely knew who she was in TWICE with — it was more of a formality than anything. Her mom eyed Sana with a glint in her eyes, and Tzuyu had an inkling that she had to bring Sana away from her mom.

“How about we talk in my room?” Tzuyu preemptively pushed Sana towards the stairs, but before they could escape, her mom was able to ask.

「Would you guys stay for lunch?」Her mom spoke in Mandarin.

「Yes please. Sana arrived only this morning, so she might be too tired to eat out.」 Tzuyu immediately answered.

「Do you think she’d like _Taiwanese_?」

Tzuyu decided to just ask Sana about it. “Are you okay with eating Taiwanese?”

“Oh, yes please! I would love to try.” Sana eagerly answered.

It seemed that Tzuyu didn’t have to translate for her mom, as the smirk only grew wider, this time with wiggling eyebrows to match. This had the intended effect as she _finally_ understood the innuendo her mom was insinuating.

If her face was pink at being caught hugging the older girl, she was sure that it was red now. Tzuyu could only push Sana further upstairs, too overwhelmed to say anything back at her mom.

「Don’t tire her out too much!」Her mom quipped, and Tzuyu didn’t have to look to see the amused smirk on her face.

Upon reaching her room, Tzuyu had to take in a few deep breaths to calm her already frazzled nerves. Not only does she now have the woman of her dreams in her very room — alone with her, her mother had also left some _ideas_ in her mind that didn’t deserve to be there. It was a relief that her mom couldn’t speak Korean or she’d be wishing she’s buried 6 feet under already.

“You’re room’s exactly like I imagined it.” Sana commented, wandering around the room.

“And how was it?” Tzuyu asked, grateful for the distraction.

“Simple and cute.” Sana answered, turning around to face Tzuyu — her eyes locked onto hers.

Sana was first to break off from the gaze, passing by Tzuyu, and headed straight for the bed to partially lie down - her feet still on the floor.

“I’m sorry for lying down without asking first. I guess I’m still a bit tired.” She mumbled, one arm over her eyes - covering them for the light.

Tzuyu could count the number of times that Sana had been this somber, making her forget her earlier flustering. “It’s okay. Would you like to drink anything?”

“No, it’s fine. Let me just rest my eyes for a bit.” Sana replied, taking hold of Tzuyu’s hand with her free hand.

Tzuyu sat beside her on her bed, swapping the hand Sana was holding for the other — allowing her to hand comb, and massage the laid down-girl’s scalp at the same time. The action seemed effective as she heard a soft moan in reaction to the gesture.

As time passed, they had shifted to a more comfortable position with Sana’s head on Tzuyu’s lap, and Tzuyu leaning on the wall her bed rested on, making it easier for her to both hold her hand, and continue brushing her hair.

Feeling Sana relax, but not really falling asleep, Tzuyu figured it was okay for her to ask. “So what are you doing here in Taiwan?”

“I came to visit you, of course.” Sana answered matter-of-factly.

“A week before we have to come back to Seoul? Didn’t you go home to Japan?” Tzuyu wondered skeptically.

“Well, I knew you weren’t coming back until Saturday, so I thought I’d visit you, and you could show me around? Then we can fly back to Seoul together.” Sana admitted shyly.

“I’d love to. You can just tell me where you’re staying, then I’ll fetch you.”

“About that…” Sana turned away, as if trying to hide her face from Tzuyu’s gaze.

The sudden change in tone made Tzuyu stop what she was doing, and finally take in what was said.

“How did you know that I’m returning this Saturday? And how _did_ you arrive here by yourself?” she wondered — trying to piece out the information.

In the middle of Tzuyu’s musing, Sana had taken her phone out, opened a conversation, and offered her phone to the girl. In it was a conversation with Elkie that contained: a screenshot of a plane ticket to Seoul, a screenshot of flight details to Taiwan, and some messages indicating that Elkie had fetched Sana from the airport, and that she was staying with Elkie.

“Oh.”

“Are you mad?” Sana asked meekly, taking a peek to gauge her reaction.

“I- Not really. I don’t think I have the right to be?”

“Sorry.”

“No. It’s fine. Just…” Tzuyu held up, trying to sort out her thoughts. “Why couldn’t you have just asked me? Am I _that_ unreliable?” She continued, trying to not sound as hurt as she let on. Try as Tzuyu might, she couldn’t really stop her voice from wavering, so Sana had sat up from lying down, and hugged Tzuyu — both in apology and comfort.

“I was really just trying to surprise you. I didn’t mean anything bad by it.” Sana pleaded, running circles on Tzuyu’s back, and caressing her hair.

Tzuyu had only hummed in response, not trusting her voice to not further crack up if she spoke.

After she had calmed down, that Sana had noticed quite easily, Sana had let go, but not quite releasing her just yet, their faces only inches apart.

“Forgive me?” Sana asked in the cutest puppy-dog eyes, and the most sincere voice she could.

If Sana told Tzuyu to rob a bank there and then, she would’ve. As it was, she didn’t, so she did the next best thing, and hugged her again, humming in response. They would’ve stayed like that the whole day had they not been called for lunch.

As they parted, Sana leaned in close to place a kiss on Tzuyu’s cheek before fully separating. All gloom from Tzuyu’s body had flown out the window, and was replaced by a smile on her content features.

Before they reached the dining room, Tzuyu had tapped on Sana’s shoulder. As she turned around, Tzuyu had taken a picture of them in the hallway, and sent it to the TWICE group chat.

_“Somebody has invaded my home. <3" _

* * *

When Mrs. Chou found out that Sana had been staying with Elkie during her stay in Taiwan, she had been quick to offer their home instead - it totally had nothing to do with her daughter’s eyes begging for her mom to do so. Sana couldn’t really say no, so she just accepted the offer gratefully.

And it seemed as if Elkie had been planning on doing just that. When Tzuyu called to let her know of the _change in plans_ , she wasn’t able to say a word when Elkie beat her to the punch — telling her to apologize to Sana for her because, apparently, Elkie’s family were suddenly going out of town for a short vacation, and that she’d have to find somewhere else to stay. She also told her not to worry about Sana’s luggage as she was on the way to hand it to her, before ending the call.

With nothing to do but wait, Sana decided it was a good time as any to ask exactly _where_ she would be sleeping, and when offered the choice between sleeping in their guest room or her room, Sana had adamantly insisted on staying with Tzuyu.

Sleeping arrangements fixed, Elkie still had not arrived, and Tzuyu did not know what to do other than to longingly stare at Sana, so she decided to fiddle with her phone — check their group chat, and see what the girls had commented on their photo.

Giggling at the replies, Tzuyu read some of the replies to Sana. “Nayeon says that it’s unfair you didn’t invite her to visit me.”

“Jihyo warns us, or rather, me to be careful if we’re going out.” Tzuyu added as she continued scrolling down.

Sana, who was already seated beside her, figured that it was quicker to just look at their group chat using Tzuyu’s phone, and leaned towards her to see better. In trying to get a better view by tilting the phone, Sana had accidentally tapped on to Tzuyu’s phone — switching over to her browser, showing the video Tzuyu fell asleep to last night.

“Oh, what’s this? Is someone interested with the guys in BTS?” Sana teased, referring to the video on the phone — ‘TaeTzu - Tzuyu reaction to BTS’.

“It’s not like that. I just fell asleep with my phone playing videos last night.” Tzuyu deadpanned.

“Someone _not_ from BTS then? Maybe GOT7?” Sana impishly continued, eyebrows moving up and down.

“Is this what we’re really gonna do on your visit to Taiwan?” Tzuyu tried to dodge once more. She seriously wished they could talk about anything other than _this_.

“Why not? Everyone likes to talk about love.”

“I guess I’m an exception then.”

“That’s not what everyone’s saying.” Sana cut, her tone once more uncharacteristically serious. “The others said that they _know_ that you like someone. Am I really that unworthy to be told? Am I a bad friend for not noticing?”

“You’re not a bad friend. You’re just too... _distracted_ to notice.” Tzuyu took a deep breath before continuing, this time shifting her gaze away from the other girl. “But I still can’t tell you.”

“I see.” Sana had defeatedly let out.

Normally, Tzuyu would just let the conversation end there. She was sure that Sana would eventually lose interest about who she _likes,_ and they’d spend the rest of the week normally as friends. But something about the day had Tzuyu not wanting to let it end as is.

“What about you?” Tzuyu tried to pick up, jokingly adding with a laugh. “Who’s the lucky _victim_ of your affection this time?”

The question seemed to trigger something in Sana that had her unintentionally bitingly ask. “ _This_ time?”

Caught off-guard by the now commonly occurring shifts in tone, Tzuyu tried to carry on with the topic. “I-I mean, _everyone_ knows that it’s Jeongyeon recently? Because of _‘What is Love?’_?”

“You were my partner, too. She was yours as well.” Sana exasperatedly defended, a little bit of irritation leaking out from her.

“But that was just for the music video, you know? We didn’t really _flirt_ outside of it.” Tzuyu shrugged.

At the back of her head, a voice was telling her to stop this line of thought. If she stopped now, and laughed at it like it was a joke or something, _maybe_ they could still enjoy the rest of the week — maybe not like how she originally thought, but something that resembled their normal. But she couldn’t. It had suddenly become so tense between them that one wrongly worded phrase could have them shouting at each other, and they both knew it. So why were they not stopping?

“Should I have?” Sana asked.

“It would’ve been good fan service, so why not?”

“Is that all it is to you? For the fans?”

“You mean to tell me it’s not?” Tzuyu couldn’t help but scoff. “Do you mean to tell me that you truly flirt with everyone else?”

Before Sana could answer, Tzuyu’s phone rang, alerting her of an incoming call.

Taking advantage of the momentary respite, Tzuyu looked away, and answered. It was Elkie notifying her that she had already dropped Sana’s luggage, that she didn’t want to _disturb_ them so she left without waiting for them, and to enjoy the rest of the week with Sana.

If Tzuyu had received this message a few minutes earlier, she would’ve gushed, but now, she just felt irritated — reminded that she’s in love with this girl, that she shouldn’t by her own words. So she just stood up to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Sana asked bewildered.

“Elkie had already dropped off your luggage.” Tzuyu answered in dismissal.

She wished that Sana would let her leave without further question, or that she’d come to get her luggage from downstairs. At least then they’d be able to change gears, take a deep breath and calm down — to forget about the conversation they had.

“No.” Sana denied, as she took hold of Tzuyu’s arm. “My luggage can wait. We’re finishing this talk.”

“What were we talking about?” Tzuyu tried to feign ignorance.

“This! You’re acting so weird!” Sana gestured to Tzuyu.

“ _I’m_ acting weird?”

“Yes! And don’t say you’re not. We used to be so close! Now you’re just...so _cold_.”

As if a switch had been flipped, Tzuyu finally snapped.

“What do you want me to do?! You started getting close with Jeongyeon, and the fans loved it! So I figured I’d make space for what you wanted to do. And now you’re telling _me_ that _I’m_ the one who’s being weird?”

“I didn’t tell you to do that though!”

“Should I have stayed to be a third wheel in your perfect little world?”

“No!” Frustration clear in Sana’s voice.

“Then what?!”

“I wanted you to stay!” Sana confessed, and seeing Tzuyu cool down in surprise made Sana push on.

“Why did it have to be you? Couldn’t you make Jeongyeon be the third wheel instead? Why not fight for me?" Sana complained, looking at Tzuyu’s eyes. "Whenever I come onto you, you’d always reciprocate, that I thought you felt the same. When I flirted with Jeongyeon, I’d notice you’d get upset, but you never said anything.”

“Because I don’t know if you’re serious with me, or if everything is all for the camera. No one wants to go in and expect themselves to be thrown out right after.” Tzuyu admitted weakly. 

“I wanted you to chase after me. For all the chasing that I’m doing, I want someone to fight for my love too, to make me feel cherished. Everyone likes to have their love realized — to have their love fulfilled.” Sana professed, letting her heart out for Tzuyu to do what she will.

“So,” Sana continued, playing with her hands. “What will you do?”

Tzuyu took a deep breath to think about all that Sana had confessed. Apparently, their feelings truly were mutual — and if she were to believe Sana, it had been so for a long time already. So it had her questioning why they weren’t together yet.

“What do _you_ want me to do?” Tzuyu said for the second time that day, exhaustion lacing her voice.

“...Chase after me?” Sana asked cutely.

It was a relief that the thick tension had disappeared. Truthfully, Tzuyu didn’t want any of that between the two of them.

“Do I really have to?” Tzuyu wondered, and at Sana’s dejected expression, quickly amended. “I mean, c-couldn’t you just be mine, and I’d be yours? No chasing. Just us in our perfect little world?”

At the smile appearing on Sana’s face, Tzuyu couldn’t help but blush at the words she had just said. Finding Tzuyu’s blush adorable, Sana also couldn’t help but hug her.

Stillness filled the room as the two relished the moment. After a few more minutes of the two just hugging, Sana broke the silence, uttering. “Okay.”

Not entirely understanding, but Tzuyu was too comfortable to do anything, so she only hummed in question.

Sana merely pulled away, and kissed Tzuyu before repeating. “ _Okay._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update because it's Tzuyu's 21st birthday. Happy Birthday Tzuyu!

Sana and Tzuyu were comfortably seated in the backseat of the Chou family car, with Sana’s head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, and their hands clasped together in the space — however little it may be — between them. Looking back from the rear view mirror, Mrs. Chou couldn’t help but once more smile at the adorable picture her daughter and her lover painted.

When Mama Chou — the  _ nickname  _ Tzuyu’s mother had insisted Sana call her — had heard their loud  _ verbal disagreement _ on the day that Sana had come to Taiwan, she hadn’t been worried.

‘ _ All lovers quarrel _ .’

It was an undisputed fact since time immemorial, and Mama Chou had accepted the noise upstairs to be just that. So when the two had come down for dinner that night, she merely looked at her daughter meaningfully, and left it at that. Though she did ask her daughter, in a  _ very _ nice way, to tone down the makeup sex that was surely to follow. Tzuyu sputtered indignantly on the suggestion, and her mother knew that everything was okay.

When they had finally reached the airport, the two knew that they’d have to part ways — even if just for a few minutes. Sana and Tzuyu had thought about it and had come to the conclusion to hide their relationship for now, so upon reaching the parking lot, Sana, with a sigh, got out with her luggage to check in. But not before giving Tzuyu a peck on the cheek, and a promise to see each other later. After a couple of minutes, Tzuyu did the same. As Tzuyu was closing the car door, her mother gave her one last bit of advice.

「I know that you two love each other. I’ve seen how happy you two were the past week, but I know you, Tzuyu. And I also know how hard it is going to be for the two of you, all things considered. So I want you to promise me that you won’t keep things to yourself, and will talk to Sana if something happens.」

「I know, mom. I’ll fight for my happiness. I will never give up on Sana - on us.」

「And to keep your voice down. I don’t exactly know the soundproofing in your dorm, but better safe than sorry.」

「Bye, mom!」

As planned, Sana and Tzuyu stayed away from each other until they were in their seats in the plane. When it was time to board, Tzuyu made sure to fall in line a little bit later than Sana did. They were seated beside each other, with Sana on the window seat, Tzuyu beside her, and an empty aisle seat. When Tzuyu had asked if Elkie wanted to go back to Taiwan with her, Elkie was happy to volunteer in booking their flight for them — she had been wondering why, and now she knew. 

“This whole surprise is actually expensive. We had to book for empty seats for the round trip, then separate solo flights since Elkie wouldn’t be coming back with you, and I came from Japan.”

At the dampened mood, Sana had been quick to hold Tzuyu’s hand in reassurance, a smile following right after. “But it’s all worth it. Especially the additional two hours going back.”

The two found themselves back how they were in the Chou family car going to the airport.

* * *

Upon reaching Seoul, Sana stayed seated as Tzuyu stood to exit the plane, so they wouldn’t appear to have arrived together. Tzuyu also had a TV show guesting with Elkie in a few hours, and her best friend was already there, so it made sense for her to leave first. Sana who didn’t have any appointments had the leisure to take her time in getting back to their dorm.

The guesting was mostly a casual interview about Tzuyu’s and Elkie’s short break in Taiwan.

“We were told by Elkie that you’ve bought souvenirs for the other members of TWICE. Could you please show us which is for whom?” The host asked while handing name tags of the TWICE members to be pinned to the souvenirs lined up on a table to Tzuyu’s side.

Without missing a beat, Tzuyu had taken out the name tag that had Sana’s name on it, and pinned it on a relatively larger stuffed squirrel.

Sana, who was watching the interview from her phone, gushed at seeing Tzuyu pin hers first. She did feel a  _ little _ jealous of the ElTzu moments, and even though she trusts Tzuyu and Elkie, she just couldn't help it. A small part of her had always been jealous of the  _ friendship _ Tzuyu and Elkie shared, especially because  _ shippers _ often paired the two. Now that they’re together though — through Elkie’s help no less! — Sana hoped that the  _ ugly _ feeling would stop.

* * *

When Tzuyu arrived at the dorm later that evening, she dropped her things in her shared room with Chaeyoung and Dahyun, before greeting her  _ older sisters _ and gave them their souvenirs. She first went to the  _ NaSaJiMi  _ room because Nayeon was the oldest, but mostly because she wanted to see Sana quicker, but did not find her there.

When she went to the _JeongMo_ room next, she was surprised to see Sana sleeping on Momo’s shoulder as she fiddled with her phone. Tzuyu felt a pang in her chest but rationalized that Momo and Sana had always had this special friendship, even among the J-line. When Momo saw Tzuyu, she smiled at the girl and waved for her to come nearer.

Demonstrating her skill as the best dancer in the group, Momo had immediately switched places with Tzuyu — the sleeping girl now on Tzuyu. (How that happened, Tzuyu didn’t know but she wasn’t really complaining.) Sana seemed to have detected the switch, because when she breathed in, as if smelling Tzuyu’s scent, she smiled and snuggled deeper onto Tzuyu. Tzuyu couldn’t help the small smile on her face, but upon remembering that Momo was  _ still _ in the room — something she visually confirmed, which was how she saw the smirk Momo was giving her — the youngest had blushed, but did nothing to really move away.

“You two can sleep in here tonight. I’ll tell Jeongyeon.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Come morning, Sana had woken up to the feeling of someone in her arms, and someone cuddling her back. She then remembered coming into the _JeongMo_ room last night to vent out on Momo.

_ “I must’ve fallen asleep. Momo could’ve woken me up though.” _

She was too comfortable, so she continued lying down. But something at the back of her head was nagging at her — something felt different, but also familiar, she just couldn’t put a finger on it. When Momo stirred and hugged Sana tighter, she finally figured what that something was. It wasn’t Momo sleeping beside her, but Tzuyu.

The comfort from earlier had evolved into a feeling of safety, of home, of love. Sana decided to forego her original plan of going back to sleep in lieu of staring at Tzuyu. During their stay in her family home in Taiwan, Tzuyu always woke up earlier than Sana, so this was a nice change. She wondered if Tzuyu had stared at her while she was asleep too.

Giggling at the thought, she started to notice the noise building up outside the room. With a heavy heart, Sana removed Tzuyu’s hug on her, and went to tell the people outside to quiet down — Tzuyu getting more than enough sleep was more important than them cuddling.

She was telling the people outside off for being noisy so early in the morning when both sides became surprised, especially so when Jihyo saw Tzuyu hugging Sana from the back with a sleepy question.

“What’s the problem, love?”


End file.
